


ML Angst Week: Victory/Defeat

by beyourhero



Series: Miraculous Ladybug Angst week [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Minor Character Death, Miraculous angst week, Tagging as I go, aftermath/mistakes, secrets/lies, victory/defeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyourhero/pseuds/beyourhero
Summary: "I'm sorry Hawkmoth, but I couldn't let you get away with this."Day 5: Victory/Defeat





	ML Angst Week: Victory/Defeat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! As you can see, I'm joining the MLB angst week on tumblr, though I'm posting my entries as i finish them.  
> As always, this work is unbeta'd, English isn't my first language and all mistakes are my own.

It was over.

After years of hunting him down, of fighting against his evil akumas, and trying to foretell his next move, it was finally over, though not with the result they were expecting.

Ladybug stood in front of a defeated Hawkmoth as Chat Noir struggled to hold himself up. The battle had been fierce, and as per usual, he had received the blows as his Lady tried to come up with a plan. With the last of her strength, Ladybug took the butterfly brooch from his suit, watching how the man under the mask was destransforming.

In a different time, she would want to know the identity of the man who was the source of unhappiness and terror around Paris, but right now, her main concern was to get back to her partner and help him. The beeping of her miraculous was enough sign to make Ladybug turn around, not before saying "I'm sorry Hawkmoth, but I couldn't let you get away with this.'

Ladybug moved over to her partner, with the wooden box that kept Nooroo safe under her arm as she extended her free hand to Chat Noir. "C'mon, Chat, we need to go before-." She was cut off by the scream of the man who had been her biggest enemy only moments ago. Before she could say something, the former Hawkmoth charged against them, and Ladybug with her good luck, was able to avoid him. Chat, on the other hand, didn't have the same luck.

One second Chat was leaning on Ladybug, and the next he was flying down as the bannister gave up under his and the other man's weight.

Chat hit the ground with an audible groan and a loud thud. Luckily for him, his suit took most of the impact, leaving him with  
bruises and cuts, and probably a light contusion.

The hero opened his eyes, and spotted a distressed Marinette staring from the top of the building they had been in moments before. What was she doing up there? Could she be his Lady? But the answers never came. Instead, the expression of terror on her face made him look to the side to find a scene that he surely would never be able to forget.

A few inches from him, a man lay on a pool of blood. Without the mask, he could finally recognize him. The pristine suit that he always wore was dirty with mud and strained with his blood, and to his horror, he wasn't breathing. Ignoring the pain of his body, Chat rushed to his side and fell to his knees, and with all the care of the world, cradled his head against his chest. A scream that seemed to resound through all Paris abandoned his body, and tears fell freely down his face. "No, no, no, no! You can't be him, father, you can't!"

As the night approached and more sobs wrecked through his body, Adrien released his transformation. Plagg landed on his shoulder, hoping to be a reassuring presence. "I'm so sorry kid, " was all the little kwami managed to say.

"Adrien?" Her voice was soft as a whisper and Marinette, who finally made her way down the building, kneel down his side, observing the scene before her with sorrowful eyes. "This shouldn't have ended this way. We couldn't know, Adrien I am.-"

"Are you sorry? Why didn't you help him?" He cut her off, not allowing her to give any explanation. Marinette shook her head, and by impulse, she extended her hand to place it upon his shoulder, but Adrien flinched harshly and looked at her with a mix of anger and pain that she had never seen before. "Leave me alone, Marinette." He murmured coldly, and a shiver ran down Marinette's back. She was about to argue when she felt the soft touch of Tikki on her cheek. "We should go Marinette," she said, before giving Plagg one last hug and flying into her holder's jacket.

Marinette stood up and gave a sad look at Plagg, who nodded his head in agreement. "Take care of him".

Two days later, the Parisians still celebrated Hawkmoth's defeat. But they didn't know that one of their heroes was dying inside, while the other felt her world falling apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!  
> Oh, I forgot to mention, I'll update my other story "What Makes Us Stronger" soon! I'll probably change the thrid chapter or add a shorter interlude to continue with the main story, but anyway, we'll see.  
> I'm on tumblr as symboloflegacy.tumblr.com if you wanna come over and chat!


End file.
